Love Bite
by J S Arnold
Summary: He wants her. He wants to bite her. He Wants her blood. He wants her now.


**AR One-Shot**

**I Do Not Own The Vampire Diaries**

**A/N: I introduced my own character to fill the space left by my lack of knowledge about the characters in the book/program.**

**Love Bite**

**Bitten**

Damon felt himself grow tense as she neared his hiding place. Any minute now and he would pounce on her, bring her to the ground and, holding her head down, he would listen. Her heart beat would quicken as he pressed his lips against her chest, and the sweet pulse would send satisfaction to _every_ part of his strong body. He licked his lips as he thought of what he could make her do for him.

Elena watched the shadows as she made her way through the trees. She felt so thirsty and so very cold. The quicker she could get home the better she would feel, the safer. She knew it was silly that she should feel so afraid, but the shiver which ran up her spine wasn't because it was cold. It was in fact quite warm, whether because of the sun sinking low into the sky or because of the panic beginning to grow inside her.

It was then that he pounced on her. He brought her to the ground without really meaning to, but the result was just as he had wanted, besides. She did not fight him as he lowered her to the ground, but this did not surprise him. She wasn't the first to behave this way; hundreds of woman, of men, had reacted this way when he attacked, and he had grown used to it. The human condition, he thought amusedly, hadn't developed any in all this time.

He did not speak but he kissed her tenderly. It took a few moments, but she began to kiss him back. She didn't have to think; his lips controlled hers, moving them just enough that he could touch his tongue to hers, and she knew she had no choice but to allow this. There was nothing she could do but try to imagine it was Stephen's face she would see if she opened her eyes.

Damon couldn't say which desire made him want this, which impulse made him desire her, but he didn't much care for an explanation. He wanted to bite her hard, he wanted to take her, he wanted her to be his and that was all the reasoning he needed.

She felt his teeth sink deep into her throat and she screamed a terrible throaty scream. She heard it echo through the trees, but knew that the sound could only be heard within the forest walls. Unless a dog walker was nearby no one would hear her scream.

He wanted to take all her blood, but he also didn't want her to become as bitter as him. He knew the pain of an eternity of hate, and he didn't want her to hate him forever. If only he could stop feeding he could apologize and she would only hate him for a little while until he could convince her otherwise. But he could only control the monster for so long, and he told himself this was not his fault.

The world was dark around her as she slipped further into the darkness.

Janet heard the rustling of leaves somewhere near by and paused.

She hadn't used this short cut since the summer before and even the sound of the branches in the canopy above her rustling made her nervous. At school she was the strong, popular, kid but alone... alone she was as delicate as a rose petal, as fragile as a butterfly's wing. She wasn't a fighter, and wouldn't have a chance against anything stronger than the wind.

But the sound she heard wasn't the rustling of leaves in the wind, and as she listened harder, she heard a person breathing heavily. She might have disregarded the sound if it were _people _she heard, but one lone human being in the forest. Someone could be hurt.

She entered the forest at the next make-shift entrance, stood in an open area between trees, and listened again. She only had to wait a moment before she heard the sound of voices. Somewhere in the forest there was a man with a dangerous edge to his voice. There were gasping sounds.

At once she knew what she heard, and what she would do next. She lifted her skirt and pulled from the sheath strapped to her thigh. Vampire.

The sounds she made seemed to fade as he drew from her litre upon litre of blood. He listened to her heart rate as it increased – waiting for the sound to stop.


End file.
